vendetta_onlinefandomcom-20200215-history
SCAR
The SkyCommand Assault Regiment SCAR is a military unit of the Serco Dominion. The primary goal of SCAR is to lead the Serco Dominion to its inevitable and glorious victory over the Itani nation and the Akanese transgressors. Members of SCAR are tried and trained by the Dominion's finest in the art of Combat, and educated also in the areas of teamwork and commerce. They have the honor of serving as Warriors and Protectors of the Serco Dominion and heroes of its people. Some of SCAR's activities include: #Capture the Cargo (CtC) raids #Participation in various National battles and Border Patrols #Capital Ship assault and defense missions #Providing for the ongoing security and defense of the Dominion's territory #Other militaristic Role-Playing events of interest to the Serco Dominion #Economic or commercial events such as mining Combat training exercises #Mentoring/Assisting of new Serco players SCAR was disbanded in December 4436 due to lack of leadership and management issues. SCAR was produced four years prior by Ote Koris (Lt. and Council) and conceptualized by A-Dawg (Commander). To quote Ote Koris on SCAR's life: I can remember when A-Dawg and myself first started talking about forming the guild that would become SCAR. We wanted to start something that would have a impact in the game and "stir" things up a bit. We weren't really sure what we wanted the guild to do but we figured we could get it started and see where it went. From the moment the guild was formed it was the "personalities" in the guild that gave it the rep it had. We may not have been the best fighters, pirates...etc, but the guild did draw attention....and that was all we were after. I always got a kick out of being in SCAR. It was fun to see the reaction when jumping into a sector (B8)...it was either "Look it's SCAR! Get him!!" or ships giving me a wide berth as I went through the area. At any rate, I never had time to get bored. As I mentioned above, the personalities in the guild made it's reputation what it was. When you have people like Dr Lecter, Mecha Touriuas and others in your guild, you can always count on excitement coming from some direction. The guild took alot of heat for some of it's actions at that time....but we didn't care, judging by the constant message posts about SCAR we were well known...and thats all we cared about. People may not have liked us...but they knew who we were.... I never did understand the reincarnation of SCAR as a "kinder, gentlier guild"... Here is a list of the founding members of SCAR: 5/14/05 Serco Cadre of Armed Renegades (SCAR) Name A-Dawg CMDR Dr. Lecter LT C Ote Korus LT C Blood Wraith C CptDeathViper C Dracano C Guild Buster C Rathethas Bosarus C Steel C Turbosplatt C Ben Charodis Bill Gates Draeca Sarn Flukicus Sercoticus Krazy Mecha Touriuas Perash Rahvin Broma External Links #SCAR Guild Info #SCAR Official Website #SCAR Forums #SCAR's Disbandment Category:Guilds